One Meeting
by Kaggami-chan
Summary: It was by chance he met her at the roof... but he couldn t forget her. And the next time, she was there again. And again, and again... Forget it, I can t write a summary... It s FemShinXKaito... Maybe later with come up with a better summary -.- Enjoy and review XD


**Declaimer: I don´t own Detective Conan**

**A/N: This story was waiting to be finished for months... Now, I can´t just leave it behind, can I? (and I spelled can right this time! XD) Enjoy!**

* * *

She was everything he ever wanted. He was everything she even needed. And the day they met was perfect, as the moonlight shone brightly on the sky illuminating the dark roof of a museum. He had been holding a red tear in his hands, looking at it though the moonlight, while she just started at him, bewitched for some moments. As their eyes met, amethyst with sapphire, the time stopped for some seconds. However, that moment didn't last lost, as someone broke that magic silence which huge screams and threats.

"Get back here, Kid!" Nakamori-keibu stood angrily on the roof, the task force following him, without even noticing there was someone else at the roof. By the time Kid´s eyes finally searched for the stranger, she was already gone, vanishing into the dark.

"Excuse me, keibu, but it seems like my time here is up." Bowing, throwing the red gemstone back to the inspector, Kid jumped out of the roof. His mind was too busy thinking about that strange woman to pay any attention to keibu. She was… beautiful. Bright silver hair, deep sapphire eyes, fair skin… It took his breath away as he thought about her, wondering if she wasn't an illusion. Oh, how he wished she was real… Real enough for him to meet her, and take away the sadness he had seen reflected in her magic eyes. They were different, enigmatic and mysterious, something he had never seen in any woman's eyes.

Making sure there was no one near his house, Kid landed gently of the grass. Not many knew Kid´s identity, but most people called him Kaito in his everyday life, believing he was a normal teenager. Kaito was at his last year at school, and his life went smoothly. Well, that is if you forget his side job as Kid and the murder attempts that were made towards his night persona.

Frowning as he noticed the hours as he walked in, Kaito asked himself when he would finally be able to find Pandora and destroy it once and for all. He still wasn't sure if the legend was true, but he had to destroy the thing that destroyed his father and childhood. It was unfair he had been the only one to suffer like that. Nightmares about his dad´s death still haunted him wherever he went, and being Kid didn't help that much the situation.

Now, don´t get him wrong. He loved being Kid, it was the most amazing and fascinating thing he ever done. However, every time Snake decided to pay him a visit, the nightmares would start again, not leaving him for days.

Sighing as he laid down on the bed, his violet eyes lifted towards the ceiling, wishing he was staring at the night sky. Nevertheless, before his mind could work it all out, those deep blue eyes appeared on his mind again, and he fell asleep thinking on that mystery woman who had attended his heist. "I wonder who she is…"

Many people thought Kuroba Kaito was strange and evil, considering the fact he pranked everyone without thinking twice. However, when he did nothing, just sit in his seat looking dreamily at the window, even the bravest people prepared for the worst. And do you know why? Well, it is simple.

Every time Kaito felt silent for some reason, it meant he was working on some bad pranks. However, if he went silent and looked like that at the sky… Well, they all tried to remember if they did something incredibly bad to the magician, not wanting to be the target for that prank.

"Kaito." A brown haired girl called the silent boy, even she wary of him. After all, she had hit him pretty bad with the mop the day before. "Kaito!" She tried again but the boy just ignored her. If there was one thing she didn't allow, was to be ignored. "KAITO!" She yelled for the last time, right into his ear, ending up staring down the floor were the magician laid on his chair.

"A-Aoko?" Kaito asked confused, looking around the room for any sign of danger. Seeing everything was completely normal, except his classmate's wary faces, Kaito lifted his seat angrily. "Why did you yell, Ahoko?"

Ignoring the insult like a true lady, the girl in question just sighed. "Is something wrong? You haven't said or done anything today." She explained, feeling her classmates tens up. After all, no one wanted to be his next target.

"Sorry if I worried you." Kaito laughed his poker face on work. How could he tell her he had been daydreaming about a girl he had met for only two or three seconds? Na, she would think he is crazy if he said that… "I was just thinking about the trip my mom decided to do." Sometimes, being a great liar had its advantages.

"Really? Well, your mother sure likes to travel…" Aoko bought his lie, not even noticing he was lying. She may be his best friend since they were child, but sometimes, it was so easy to trick her. "Well, wish her luck for me."

As Kaito nodded, the girl in question walked away, leaving him to his thoughts. Yes, there was no way he could say that to her… There were already too many people calling him crazy and insane, so there was no need to add one more. Laughing at the thought, he wondered if the mystery woman would appeared that night too. He already sent his heist note where he stated the time and jewel he would steal. He sure wished she would appear…

It was at times like that Kaito wished he had someone to talk with. He didn't know why he couldn't forget her, he didn't know why he kept thinking about her and wish she was real… After all, he had seen a lot of woman from all over the world, so why was she so special? What made him think about it? As those endless questions assaulted him, the teen just wished she would appear again.

The cold night only got colder as the dark clouds approached the giant twenty-floored building, which stood out in the city not only because of its height, but also because of the gemstone that was going to be displayed there.

As mass of people arrived to see Kid´s latest heist, inspector and task force pinched their cheeks as hard as they could, knowing Kid could disguise as anyone. Little did they know was that Kid was already there, smirking at their fruitless effort. "If you want to catch me, inspector" He had said one night "Then I advise you to start thinking beyond the glass."

Strangely, inspector didn't pay attention to his words, as he totally had forgotten that Kid could use the roof to enter the building. Smirking once again as the time approached, he swiftly moved through the crowd of people who came to see him and his magic act. He sure loved them, as they always knew how to react to his magic tricks.

Pushing down a device he had been holding in his hands, the light suddenly turned off, submerging everything at darkness. As people stared to panic, or scream with excitement in some cases, Kaito knew it was time.

Appearing out of nowhere, Kid bowed gently in his white outfit, his signature smirk dancing on his lips. "Welcome, lady and gentlemen." His clear voice resonated through the big room, as his hands moved down and smoke bombs exploded near the task force. "Enjoy the show."

Once again, Kid bowed, while the rest of the task force, along with the inspector, moved forward to garb him. Smirking even more, he swirled in his vests and disappeared. "Inspector, he is gone!" Someone from the task force started like an idiot, while the older man, Nakamori-keibu, narrowed his eyes knowing that annoying thief was far from gone.

"He is somewhere here!" Inspector yelled, running towards the Blue Hope, the sapphire they were supposed to protect that day. "_Exactly_." Kid thought somewhere, putting his plan on action.

The crowd stopped asking for Kid as more smoke bombs exploded, the Moonlight Magician landing gently on the glass protecting the displayed gemstone. However, before anyone could do a thing, the gravity suddenly disappeared, and they found themselves floating in the air. "K-Kid! What did you do?" Inspector demanded to know, his face growing red with frustration and anger.

"Calm down, keibu." Kid smirked, slowly taking out the gem after destroying all security traps. "It would be bad if your blood pressure suddenly increased, no?" All Kid wanted to do was laugh at their confused faces, while the public actually enjoyed themselves. Well, at least the later did. It sure took his a while to figure out how to do that trick. And now, for his secondary goal.

With a click of his fingers, the room was filled with sleeping gas. Everyone fell asleep in seconds, and Kid let everyone down on the ground again as he started examining the crowd. Good thing he remembered to destroy the cameras before he started the heist or the police would think he was crazy. After all, when did Kid start examining his guests' faces, as if he was looking for something?

That´s right, Kid was looking for something, or more concretely, someone. Kid decided to look for that woman he had met the day before, actually wishing she would be there. But to his disappointment, she was nowhere to be seen, even after he looked for her for almost twenty minutes.

Disappointed and irritated, Kid made his way slowly towards the roof. A slight hope still resided in his heart, as he remembered he had seen that woman on the roof, and not in the crowd. Gaining courage, Kid opened the locked door with ease and went out-side, shivering a bit as the cold air hit him right in the face.

"I was tired of waiting already." A strange and unknown, yet so familiar, voice called his attention as he turned to his left, freezing some a moment. There she was, the woman, or should he say teen; who occupied his mind all the time. It appears he got it wrong the day before; her hair wasn't silver but dark brown, almost black. And yet it made her even more beautiful, with those sapphire eyes staring at him. They were cold and sharp, as if they could see through his soul, and yet he loved them.

"I apologize, m´lady." Kid bowed smiling a little bit; approaching her to kiss her hand and give her a white rose without thorns. Smiling a bit, the mysterious girl took his rose, placing it beside her. Now that his mind was working once more, Kid noticed she had been sitting at the edge of the roof all that time, her simple dark dress resting peacefully on her knees. The dress was sleeveless, and he found himself asking if she wasn't cold.

The teen in question laughed at his silliness, showing the dark coat next to her. Her giggles were childish, yet elegant and mature. Such contradiction… "So, may I know your name?" The blue eyes girl looked up at him, her face carefully neutral before she answered.

"Call me Shin."

From then on, Kid and Shin would meet at the roof every time he held a heist, talking about nothing and everything. Sometimes they would just sit silently and look at the shiny city, talking about nothing, thinking about nothing. Those moments were peaceful, that is until Nakamori-keibu started yelling before kicking the roof door.

It had been a while since Kaito noticed that, but every time someone joined them at the roof, she disappeared. And he never saw how or when, only noticing she was gone later. He tried to pay her more attention at such times, but someone stole his attention always, and when he looked at the place she was supposed to be next, she was already gone.

It came to a point he actually wondered if she wasn't just a subject of his imagination, but he quickly dismissed that thought. He had kissed her hand multiple times, and the roses he gave her always disappeared.

Furthermore, one time when he was at Kaibu´s house with Aoko, the inspector mentioned seeing a dark haired girl at roof along with Kid once. He never had the time to see her face well, nor meet her, but he knew she wasn't just an illusion. That statement relaxed Kaito a bit, who had already started doubt his mental state.

"Kaito!" Aoko´s voice brought Kaito back to earth, who had been staring out of the window dreamily for a while now. Honestly, what was going on with her childhood friend? For the past week, he forgot to prank people! Everyone was on the edge, fearing for their lives. That never happened! NEVER!

"Aoko?" Confused, Kaito looked at his classmates once again, those looking blue who knows why. Ok, maybe he was too busy preparing his heists and thinking about Shin to pay them attention, but there was no need for them to prepare for the world end…

"Are you alright?" Narrowing his eyes, pretty sure she had asked him the same thing that morning, and the morning before; Kaito just frowned. He was just a little bit distracted, noting to worry around. Anyway, he needed to concentrate on that nights heist. The gem was pretty famous and he was sure he wasn´t the only one aiming for it.

"You should cancel it." A well-known, and a bit hated, voice sounded through the classroom, as a brown eyed girl with long dark red hair approached him. "Tonight something bad will happen. You better stay at home." Receiving confused gazes from both Aoko and Kaito, she smiled a bit, saying that the teacher was looking for her.

"Is that so? Thank you, Akako-chan." As Aoko run away smiling, Kaito was pretty sure no one was looking for her. That witch just wanted some time alone with him, maybe to give one of her so called prophecies.

"Don´t go there tonight." Turning around, the kind smile completely gone, the brown eyes witch stated deep inside Kaito's violet eyes. "Nothing will go the way you plan, and in the end you may lose more than just your life, Kuroba."

Staring at her, a bit worried now, Kaito knew he would never be able to do it. Shaking his head, he sighed. "First, I don't know what you are talking about." She just glared at him silently, waiting for him to finish. "And even if I did, I can't do it… I just can't…"

Sighing, Akako knew it would end up like that. Taking out a small locker, she gave it to it. "Take it and use it tonight. You can hide it, but you must wear it. Otherwise, this will be the last time we met." As soon as she said that, she turned around and walked away, leaving a speechless Kaito behind. Did she just gave him something like a protective necklace?

Blinking a few times, he quickly put it around his neck. No matter what he thought about her, he had been proven many times her magic is real… and if she acted so seriously, there was no way he would disobey her. Well, at least in the necklace matter.

Standing up, Kaito also tried to leave. If something was going to happen, then he would need all types gadgets. However, before he managed, Aoko came back. "And where do you think you are going, Bakaito?"

Now he was faced with a dilemma… say he was going home because he was feeling sick, or just jump out of the window. And considering her face, the window seemed like a better option. Making a red rose appeared, he gave it to her as he bowed. "As much as I would love to stay here with you, my immediate attention is require in other place."

With that, a smoke bomb exploded in the class, any trace of a being named Kuroba Kaito disappearing right away. Some people gasped, other laughed… But only Aoko knew what truly happened. Walking slowly towards the window, she sighed as her childhood friend climbed down the three. "See you tomorrow, Kaito!" She yelled, smiling a bit. Yes, he was an idiotic childhood friend alright…

The heist started normally; even thou Kaito had expected something to happen. The inspector acted stupid as always, his fans called for him with loud voices, and the traps he had set worked perfectly. Running towards the roof grinning like an idiot, pretty much aware that the task force managed to fall into all of his traps, he forgot all about Akako´s warning for a moment.

There was nothing wrong with the heist, as he managed to make everything happen the way he wanted. Even the gem, Angel´s Tear, was easy to get. The inspector thought that by putting a lock that could only be opened with his finger prints would work… Honestly, that man never learned…

Opening the door to the roof, Kaito forgot all his worries for a moment when he saw Shin standing right there, watching the full moon with a slightly sad face. As always, she was gorgeous. The red long dress she wore fell perfectly on her body, slowly moving along with her hair with the wind.

"Can you be my nightingale? Sing to me… I know you´re there. Bring me peace. Sing me to sleep…" She sung quietly, her voice almost hidden by the fast and sharp wind. Holding her hand up, she tried to reach the moon, closing the perfect sapphire he loved too much with a sigh.

"How long do you plan on standing there, Kid-san?" Her voice, suddenly amused, inquired as she turned around and stared at him. Up until then, Kaito had made no noise, watching her every movement bewitched. She was beautiful, magical, unique… she was his biggest mystery.

"Sorry, My lady." He apologized, smirking as he made his way towards her and bowed slightly. "I got caught by your beautify." Giving her a white rose, he gave her his Kid grin as she accepted it and sighed once again.

"So, how was your heist? Got the gem?" Taking out Angel´s Tear, he showed her the pure white diamond shaped in form of a tear, before holding it against the moonlight. For his disappointment, it wasn't Pandora.

"Damn, when will I find it?" He asked, irritated as he hid it again. He had been looking for that stupid gem for over two years now, and still hadn't found it. For some reason, he felt like he was missing a big piece of the puzzle…

Shin looked at him, her eyes calm as always. Now that Kaito thought about it, he never saw her worried nor irritated… She blushed some times, and smiled gently at him; but other than that he never saw her showing other emotions. "Maybe… Maybe you are looking at the wrong place?" She suddenly stated, catching his attention as he lifted his head.

And he sure was lucky he did that, otherwise he would be long dead now. In place where his head had been until some moment ago, a bullet pierced the cold concrete. "HIDE!" Kaito yelled hiding behind a wall as one more bullet flew his direction, forcing her to hide behind him too.

"Snipers? Why?" He head her ask, but he had no time to answer her. Asking her to keep quiet, he took out his car gun, and some smoke bombs, waiting for Snake to arrive. He knew that man would arrive, since he loved shooting people in the chest and watch them die.

"Kaitou Kid, come out!" A loud and unpleasant voice was heard through the roof, as a dark figure stepped out from the shadows with a gun in his right hand. The dark hat covered his eyes for a moment, until the moon came out of the clouds, illuminating his cold dark eyes.

"Don´t wanna~~" Kaito replayed, lifting up his hat which was shot once again. Damn, he really hated when his hat got damaged… Something near his moved, and he watched confused as Shin took out a dark gun from somewhere, smirking dangerously as she asked him to continue talking. "If I come out you will shot me…"

Only his poker face kept him from looking stunned, stunned and stunned at her attics. Lowering herself, Shin crawled towards the next wall, where she put a pair of glasses on her face. She smirked again, and Kaito watched in amazement as she released the trigger. "Oi, oi, you got to be kidding me…" He thought, hearing someone yell in pain.

"You bastard!" Snake suddenly yelled, watching as his comrade fell down, bleeding from his shoulder. "So you finally decided to change you policy?" Two more shots were heard, followed by two more screams and cursing.

Frozen in his place, Kaito watched confused as Shin reloaded her gun, suddenly completely different. Her sad eyes were filled with determination, and her hand didn't even shake after she shot someone. It was as if she was doing the most natural thing in the world…

"What are you doing?" He mumbled, now more confused than before. She stood up once again, taking of a small phone to which she said something he couldn't hear, and shook her head. He wanted to take his words back… he preferred the calm, almost emotionless Shin-chan to that scary one… The smirk she was making made him want to run away and hide in a hole for the rest of his life.

"Come out, Kaitou Kid!" Snake yelled again, and Kaito knew he had no other choice. Plus, if Snake found him with her, he would shot Shin first. And even if she had her way with a gun, he truly doubted she could kill someone.

"Calm down, Snakie…" Kaito stated, walking out with his arms out. In reality, he was holding a couple of smoke bombs he would use at any moment, hopping Snake wouldn't shot as soon as he saw him. Luckily for him, Lady Luck still seemed to favor him.

Dark eyes narrowed in hatred as Snake pointed his gun at the teen. "Give me the jewel, Kid." It was all he said, sensing something was wrong. Why would Kid suddenly change his policy? It never happened before, so why now? However, he quickly dismissed those thoughts, deciding to worry about the present matter.

"But Snakie, I want to keep it…" Kid cried little a little child, grinning to the irritating man. If he survived, he sure would have those annoying nightmares back… Throwing a couple of smoke bombs the moment Snake´s attention got diverted to a dark sheet moving, Kid ran to the left, hiding behind a big box which he didn´t remember seeing before. Oh well. At least Snake wouldn´t see him there, forcing to move himself, where traps waited for him.

Usually Kaito would just run away… But that night, he couldn´t. Shin was there, and he would protect her. He needed to gain enough time to grab her and take her with him. "KID!" Snake yelled enraged, running forward like a crazy man. He would not allow that thief to run away. Not that day.

Something caught Snake´s feet, and the man fell forwards, the gun sliding somewhere far. Then, something covered him, and he cursed in annoyance. Somewhere near he heard Kid laugh, cursing even more. "I knew it would work… Kind off."

Walking out from his hide out, Kid made sure to keep the gun away from the fallen man as much as possible, calling Shin out too. "We need to leave." He said, his violet eyes always traveling back to Snake. Even with him restrained, he still was wary.

"Good job." Shin stated smiling, the gun he had seen her use nowhere to be seen. Once again, he was wondering if everything wasn´t just his imagination… but the person on the floor cursing things he had never heard… Well, he just couldn´t imagine that.

"Shin. We need to hurry." There was no time to lose. Soon Snake´s friends would come to get him, and by then they needed to be as far as possible. "More people will arrive here and kill us if we stay. We need to…"

"Calm down." A rare kind smile rose to the girl´s lips, who sighed happily for some reason. "They won´t come…"

A strange sound to his left was heard… and the kind smile disappeared from her features, to be replaced with shock and horror. Trying to lift his hand, Kaito wondered what happened, why was she sad… But darkness, and pain, took his consciousness away, and he fell to the nothing.

Something near him was making sounds. Human sounds. Voices. Yes, he could hear voices. Or was it a voice? Yes, a voice… He could hear a voice… Human, female voice he had heard somewhere. He liked hearing it.

However, it sounded sad at the moment… and yet somehow happy. Was that girl happy or sad? Why did it matter anyway? The darkness was more inviting, more appealing than the pain and light. Oh, but the light had the girl… Did she matter?

"Kai..o" She was calling him. Did it matter she called for him? Yes, it did… But why? Who was she? The light had pain and her. So he needed to go to the light. But it had pain… The need to see her was stronger than pain.

"Kaito…" The voice called again, and he tried to open his eyes. One try and they didn´t. Another and the pain increased… Another and the light hit him so hard he had been forced to close them.

"My eyes!" Kaito mumbled irritated, wishing it could be night. The light was too strong for his liking. However, they quickly adapted, and soon he managed to open them completely without worries. "Where am I?"

"Kaito!" Blue eyes welcomed him to the living world, and he found himself staring at the girl he knew as Shin. She looked tired thou, like she hadn't had enough time of sleep. Wait, he had been shot right… or at least he remembered something like that. "Thanks god you are alright… You may have to spend some time in the hospital though."

Smiling a little bit, ruffling her hair who knows why, Kaito nodded. "Give me two weeks and I am out of here. Hospitals tend to get boring with the passing of time." She laughed at his comment, sighing relieved. "So, what exactly happed and who exactly are you?"

The smile died on her face as she looked unhappy and a little bit guilty. "I guess you don´t remember me yet… Not that is strange or anything, since we met years ago…" He knew her? When? How? "Do you remember a little girl names Kudo Shinichi and her mom Kudo Yukiko? They, or more like the mom, used to come for your father´s lessons."

Frowning, the memory kind of hit him. "You… You are Shinichi?" Wide eyes and his loud voice made her laugh, as realization hit him. "But you moved away with your parents to LA when we were five and then that died and then I just… sorry."

Shaking her head, she continued. "It´s ok. It´s not as if I recognized you right away. Only recently I realized you were Kid… My duty was to keep Kid safe for the time being, and make sure that part of the organization was caught."

"Organization? Kid? Duty?"

Once again, the guilty look on her face saddened him a little bit, and she started her tale.

Her dad, Kudo Yusaku, had been working with his father on a project: destroy a certain organization. However, they both were killed… and while Kaito knew nothing about it, Shinichi had witnessed her father´s death and promised to avenge him.

Still young she joined FBI and worked really hard to destroy them. While she wiped out, literally, the main organization, one small portion ha survived. After researching, she found out they usually went after Kid. Therefore, she decided to get close to Kid and use him as bait to catch them…

"I´m sorry." Shinichi apologized in the end, blue eyes as sad as the freezing ocean. "My mind was set on revenge and I didn´t realize the danger I had put you in… I´m sorry…"

To her surprise, Kaito only laughed. "You saved me and you say sorry? If it wasn´t you, I would have died that day… You should have told me from the beginning, and I would have helped you more than willingly. Oh, by the way, what happened on the roof?"

The smile she had been holding when she started talking died immediately, her voice cold and angry. "Snake had another gun. He tried to kill you and then me, but only had time to shot you before… before something happened. You truly are lucky you were wearing that tick necklace."

Nodding, making sure he would thank Akako later, the silence took over them. No one knew what to say, or what to add… "Hey, how did you disappear so quick every time someone approached the roof?" Kaito suddenly asked, remembering how that question had driven him crazy some days ago. He sure wanted those running skills…

Smirking, Shinichi shook her head. "A secret makes a woman, woman. You don´t see me asking for your magic tricks methods, do you?" The boy stared at her for a moment, and they both cracked laughing. "I just hid somewhere until you disappeared… Now where is the secret I won´t tell."

They looked at each other happy… and averted their gaze right away, for some reason their face´s red. Maybe because they both remembered they had promised to marry each other when they were children… But that story is for another time.

* * *

A/N: Long, strange and... strange... XD Hope you enjoyed. I still don´t know where this came from... Oh wait, I know! I started this when I was on coffee! XD

Kaggami-chan

P.S. Sorry if you see any mistakes... Sorry...


End file.
